Typically, a mobile communication network operator provides IP-based multimedia service through IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) core network. In the case of the 3rd party Internet service provider, however, it provides the mobile subscriber with the Internet service through the IP network of the mobile communication network operator without involvement of the IMS core network. The Internet service in the conventional mobile communication network is depicted conceptually in FIG. 1.
According to the conventional technology, in the case that the 3rd party ISP provides the mobile subscribers with the Internet service, although the ISP wants to pay the mobile communication network usage fee charged for the Internet service consumed by a mobile subscriber in the mobile subscriber's stead as a means of distributing the benefit acquired from the mobile subscribers in exchange for viewing advertisement, there is no way of accomplishing this coal.
Also, since the mobile communication network retains no information on the Internet service, it is also impossible for the ISP to provide quality-differentiated services based on QoS. According to the conventional technology, since the 3rd party ISP provides the Internet service transparently of the mobile communication network, it is impossible for the mobile communication network to differentiate among the Internet services and enhance the service quality dynamically in adaptation to the Internet service.
Furthermore, the propagation/processing delay caused by the physical distance between the mobile terminal and IPS cause the user to experience degradation of the quality of the Internet service through the mobile communication network.